Recuerdo
by UryuuWong
Summary: Un encuentro entre dos sujetos. Un recuerdo bochornoso e incompleto. LeonxBuddy (Alexander Kozachenko) YAOI TIME! One-Shot


Hey! Cuanto tiempo ^^ Vuelvo con un nuevo fic (one-shot) YAOI… no puedo creer que escriba esto xD pero Buee…

Muchas gracias por pasar a leer y espero con ansias sus reviews!

Querido lector, si no te gusta esta categoría te pido por favor que no hagas malas críticas por tus ideales. ¡De antemano gracias!

-POR COSAS DEL DESTINO LOS PERSONAJES QUE SON UTILIZADOS EN ESTA HISTORIA NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD. RESIDENT EVIL ES PROPIEDAD DE CAPCOM.-

NOTA: las comillas representan "FLASHBACK"

"_**-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"**_

_**Just For this night…**_

_**La típica noche consumida por la oscuridad… penetrante y húmeda para estar en otoño. Una pequeña cantina relucía en medio de tal obscuridad haciendo su luz una chispa de esperanza frente al perdido paisaje; emanando música de volumen mínimo que apenas podía atravesar el umbral del silencio.**_

_**Ahí estaba… un hombre rubio cenizo de tez blanca con vello facial sin rasurar abracando toda la parte baja de su rostro; su chaqueta color negro de cuero lo hacia mas apantallante; ahí… derrumbado y con pose erguida tomaba el pequeño vaso medio lleno de aguardiente de la barra y de un sorbo lo terminaba con una pequeña inclinación hacia atrás de su cabeza mientras terminaba con la misma mirada fúnebre escondida bajo su cabello hundiendo aquel mar de pensamientos en una total penumbra. El lugar totalmente desolado… hueco… vacio… miles de terminaciones y descripciones quedaban, todas resumidas en "Desolado".**_

_**La tintineante campanilla de la entrada del bar sonó inesperadamente; pasos silenciosos andaban por detrás del agente, el cual no se intereso en voltear su mirada, de lejos a chocar de cerca, yendo por su lado izquierdo el sonido perplejo ceso justo a pocos centímetros de el.**_

_**-¿Que pides?- hablo el cantinero de mala gana representando odio de alguna otra situación, descargándolo en sus palabras**_

_**-Licor da Rute, por favor…**_

_**Sus palabras salieron de forma natural al ser expendidas a la situación. Acerco un banco y recargo ambos codos poniendo sus manos en su cuello dejando ir un frustrado suspiro. Un hombre alto, pelo castaño y ojos de indistinguible color; su ceño fruncido y sus labios presentados de forma seria.**_

_**-No es de mis días de suerte.- Comento con sarcasmo el de ojos verdes dando su mirada con el rubio cenizo que se encontraba a poca distancia de el.**_

_**-Pensé que no vendrías- respondió el de ojos celestes, mirándolo levemente y observando con total quietud**_

_**-¿Necesito conocer América sabes?- intuyo el castaño**_

_**-Promesas, promesas…- respondió el agente con media sonrisa plantada en su rostro.**_

"_**-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"**_

"_¡Leon… espera!..._

_Alexander hablo con tono confuso tratando deliberadamente de soltarse. El agente lo tenía tendido en el sofá mientras lo controlaba tomándolo de ambas manos teniendo al castaño de forma sumisa. El rubio tenía aquel leve rubor en sus mejillas al oír gemir a su acompañante._

_-Esto es bastante desesperante- comentó Leon, manteniendo su fuerza con completo poderío intentando ocultar sus verdaderas intenciones_

_-Espera un momento… ¿estás ebrio?_

_-Solo lo necesario_

_Buddy, tomando todas sus fuerzas, lanzo con sus rodillas a Leon de encima de el, aprovechando así los mínimos segundos libres para correr hacia la puerta sin antes tomar su abrigo…_

_Leon, sin embargo, se puso de pie y sin pensarlo de nuevo corrió hacia su presa tomando un impulso que en dos pasos logro su cometido._

_-¡No!- respondió Buddy hacia Leon, forzando sus brazos en contra del agente, Buddy deseaba tener un "final feliz" pero no de esta manera cayendo en la completa lujuria aunque ya estuviera devorado por ella. No era la ocasión… no lo era._

_-Lo lamento_

_-Leon, yo, en verdad…- respondió el castaño ante la disculpa del rubio quien mantenía aun tomado de las muñecas al agente. Leon con su cabeza baja hacia que su cabello ocultara la mirada desecha que ahora marcaba su rostro. El agente levanto su rostro lentamente hasta plantar un beso solo en la frente de Alex y sin decir mas se alejo de el saliendo del lugar y cerrando la puerta detrás haciendo un choque en seco. Una total obscuridad cubría completamente a Buddy, quien quedaba perplejo que el característico rubor en sus mejillas, su mirada perdida queriendo terminar de una vez por todas lo que algún día había comenzado_

_-Simplemente lo deje ir… ¿que demonios pasa conmigo? Yo sabia que en verdad cedería a lo que el demandara… ¿por que?- hablaba con voz débil mientras lentamente llevaba sus manos al rostro; sentía como sus rodillas se debilitaban mientras lentamente desfallecía hacia el suelo con su espalda contra la pared, escuchando aquel roce mudo y desesperante que no cesaba, solo observaba la obscuridad que sus manos le brindaban hasta sentir aquel frio piso de caoba que aún permitía que el siguiera cayendo al vacio._

_Lo… lamento Leon…"_

"_-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"_

_**-¿No te parece un poco incomodo pensar en eso?- comento vacilante el rubio ante el comentario de Buddy**_

_**-Ja… es gracioso pensar en ello- respondió jadeante el castaño mientras vencía el rubor en su rostro**_

_**-Esa noche, siendo honesto no estaba ebrio… solo lo tome como una pequeña excusa ante mis acciones, jamás imagine que terminaría en algo así contigo, por lo cual solo fue extraño, provocas cierto éxtasis.**_

_**Lo logro. Alex comenzaba a sentirse incomodo ante la aclaración que había creado el agente, aquel leve y débil color carmesí comenzaba a apoderarse de el.**_

_**-Sabes, necesito tomar un poco de aire fresco- hablo con certeza y salió rápidamente de aquel lúgubre lugar**_

_**-De cualquier manera tengo que irme…- añadió el rubio mientras Buddy daba media vuelta hacia afuera**_

_**-Eh…?**_

_**-Tengo que dormir temprano, de cualquier otra forma mañana tengo trabajo**_

_**-Entonces… hasta luego…- respondió de manera seria al momento de que caminaba hacia la salida.**_

_**Ambos salieron del lugar hacia la plena obscuridad y la pequeña luz que mostraba parte del camino. Mantenían un silencio penetrante. La música se había detenido de forma instantánea y solo la respiración tranquila emanaba Leon era lo único en lo que Alex se podía concentrar.**_

_**-Hasta luego Buddy- se despidió el agente **_

_**Solo el silencio se mantuvo en respuesta, Leon se dio media vuelta para irse, pero de pronto sintió como la mano cálida del castaño lo tomaba de la mano**_

_**-Espero verte pronto…- respondió dando una media sonrisa hacia el agente**_

_**Eso espero…**_

"_**_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"**_

¿Que tal? Aquí termina esta cortísima historia D: es la primera vez que escribo esta categoría, por favor comenten, opinen, critiquen lo que gusten, por favor háganlo saber.

A propósito, para tod s mis amad s seguidores de "Solo dímelo una vez mas" subiré pronto el siguiente capitulo :D

Muchas Gracias por pasar a Leer!


End file.
